


See You Tomorrow, Choi

by skz_jpeg



Series: ~vintage~ [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: American Football, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Injury, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Smut, leedo also mentioned cause i dk, san just wants to be loved, yunho and mingi only mentioned oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skz_jpeg/pseuds/skz_jpeg
Summary: “But you know how much I like cuddling after we do this. Round 2 sounds pretty nice, too, huh?”“Cuddling? Not even in your gayest dreams, boy. Go back to your shower.”“See you tomorrow, Choi.”
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San
Series: ~vintage~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578385
Comments: 11
Kudos: 154





	See You Tomorrow, Choi

The water from the shower was starting to turn cold but their hands never lost their rhythm and their lips never separated from the other for more than a millisecond.

They were the only ones left in the lockers after football practice. San had left his shower stall after turning off the water and went into Jongho’s, seeing him already with a hard on and jerking himself off slowly while leaning against the wall, just waiting for San to join him already.

This wasn’t something new for them. They did this after almost every single practice. It’s something to do with the endorphins or some shit after running drills and tackling your team mates and being tackled; it does something for them.

Jongho was the first to cum, his hand on San pausing as multiple white ribbons stained his and San’s skin and washed away into the drain. He had to separate their lips and tilt his head back with a silent moan.

“Don’t forget about me, big guy. Keep moving your hand.” San kissed up and down the column of Jongho’s neck before the latter came to enough to continue jerking him off until San came as well.

“Fffuck, shit, that’s so good.” San, breathless and a little loopy, leaned his forehead on Jongho’s collarbone. They stood like that for a few seconds, collecting themselves again. Jongho cleaned his hand off behind San and then pushed his wet hair back.

“Okay, get off me. I gotta get cleaned up. I have dinner with my family tonight.”

“But you know how much I like cuddling after we do this. Round 2 sounds pretty nice, too, huh?” San smirked and wrapped his arms around Jongho’s neck. Jongho was quick to pull his arms off of him, not really into that whole cuddling gay shit. San knew this, he just liked to mess with him.

“Cuddling?” Jongho scoffed. “Not even in your gayest dreams, boy. Go back to your shower.” San snickered and dropped another kiss on his neck before Jongho could push him back.

“See you tomorrow, Choi.” San winked at him before leaving his stall. Jongho also didn’t like kissing after they’ve already came.

Jongho was really going to punch San in the face. They were having their biweekly dinner out with the whole team at Denny’s at what was probably around 1 in the morning on a Friday. San sat somewhere in the middle of the tables that they pushed together while Jongho sat at the head of the table, peacefully eating his pancakes and occasionally chatting with Yunho, Mingi, and Leedo.

But San kept glancing at him, smirking and winking at him when Jongho would look up. Could he be anymore obvious? He was going to get them caught. Jongho can’t have that.

They didn’t leave the restaurant until 3 in the morning, some of them still in there, waiting to pay for their meals at the till but Jongho was already halfway towards his car parked in a different parking lot in the giant shopping center. He was smart. He didn’t want to park his car near any of his teammates, not trusting them to not hit his car at any point of the night.

He heard footsteps following behind him and he already knew who it was. He didn’t have to look back, not once, and when he unlocked his car, he unlocked all the doors so San could get in the back seat while Jongho drove the car off to their regular secluded spot they went to when they did shit like this. It was a park. The tiny parking lot of a tiny park under the broken street lamp that has been broken for probably over a year now.

Jongho turned off the headlights but kept the car running and he joined San in the back seat. San was bare from the waist down, save for his socks, and he had 3 fingers shoved into him and a hand wrapped around the base of his dick. His legs were wide open, giving Jongho a delicious view when he opened the door. But it wasn’t what he wanted to see. If Jongho was going to fuck him, it was always doggy style or backwards cowgirl. He could never look at San’s face when he did it.

“Turn the fuck over.” Jongho demanded of him. San was quick to take his fingers out of himself and turn over, reaching back under himself to rub at his hole once he was fully exposed to Jongho again. Jongho unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the front of them and his boxers down just enough to take his dick out. He stared at San trying to finger himself some more and jerked himself to full hardness. He reached into his pocket and took out a condom and put it on.

“Lube.” He tapped San’s leg and San pushed up a little to try to find it. He found it on the floor and threw the tiny bottle of lube behind him at Jongho.

He doused his dick in lube and put some more on San’s hole before clicking the bottle closed and throwing it back down on the floor. He pushed San’s chest down so his face was on the seats with just his ass up in the air.

Without any word or warning, Jongho grasped the base of his cock and lined it up with San’s puckered hole. He wasn’t a careless idiot though, he went in slow enough. San’s moans caught in his throat as Jongho steadily sunk himself in until he was fully buried.

“F-fuck, Jongho. You always fill me up so good.”

“Don’t fucking talk, San.” Jongho always pretended like he didn’t like it when San encouraged him like this, hyped him up like this, praised him like this. San just smiled through his moans as Jongho fucked him in a pace not too slow or fast. The car was definitely rocking, though, and the windows were beginning to fog up slightly.

“That all you got, big guy? Mnnn, fuck me harder, faster. Wreck me.” San moaned, making Jongho grunt in annoyance and began pistoning into him faster and harder, just like he asked.

“Fuck! Yeah! Like that! God, fuck, you’re so big. So good.” Jongho didn’t tell him to shut up. Of course not. He was too close to coming, San knew this so he began jerking himself off.

Jongho’s rhythm faltered a bit and his strides became shorter and shorter until he was hit with his orgasm, coming heavily into the condom and letting out a loud grunt and heavy breaths until he was done. San had to grip himself at the base to stop himself from coming on the car seats. It was another rule Jongho gave him to not break if they were to fuck in the car, it’s to not get come on the seats. When Jongho pulled out, San turned over onto his back, his legs dangling up in the air with Jongho in between them and jerked himself off rapidly.

Jongho pretended to not be interested, instead slowly took off his condom carefully as San put on a show of moaning loudly and putting his own fingers in his mouth. When San felt his orgasm approach him once more, he lifted his shirt up to his chin and arched his back as the first ribbons of cum flew out of him and onto his stomach.

“Fuck, Jongho!”

“Don’t fucking moan my name when you’re jerking yourself off.” Jongho said as if he wasn’t completely entranced with how much San was arching his back and seeing the area around his ass and balls shine due to the amount of lube Jongho used on him.

“Why not? You’re the only one who gets me off like this.” San smirked at him once his orgasm finished. Jongho scoffed and tucked himself back in and buttoned his jeans.

“Get dressed. I’ll drop you off at your place.” Jongho got out of the car and threw the condom somewhere on the grass and got in the driver’s seat. San was still laying in the backseat, feeling boneless and on cloud nine as Jongho put the car in reverse and got out of the parking space.

He took the back roads, wanting to avoid the main streets as San took his time getting dressed.

“Shit, you really fucked the shit out of me this time. I can barely sit up.” San was slouching heavily in the seat, so much that his ass wasn’t even on the seat itself, it was hanging off the edge so he wouldn’t put pressure on it.

“We got practice in the morning. Better get that figured out before then.”

Soon, Jongho pulled up in front of San’s house and waited for him to get out of the car.

“See you tomorrow, Choi.” San leaned over and kissed his cheek making Jongho nearly slap him in the face if he didn’t move away fast enough. San giggled and quickly left the car as Jongho threatened to jump over to do some damage.

Jongho watched as he ran to his front door, limping just a little and not running completely straight but he looked back at Jongho with a dimply smile and Jongho hated how his heart skipped a beat at the sight of that.

San was feeling a little down a few days later. It was one of those days where he woke up just tired and uninspired and lonely. He didn’t do so well at practice which caused his coach to pull him aside and ask him if he was okay and if he could get his shit together for the rest of practice.

He tried his best of course, but the ball kept slipping from his hands, putting him in even more of a bad mood.

“Sorry, coach. Today’s just not my day.”

“It’s all right, son. Just hit the showers and do better tomorrow. The big game’s on Saturday. Now’s not the time to be slacking.” San nodded and followed the rest of his teammates back into the locker rooms.

He took his time grabbing his clothes and his toiletries and got in the showers after most of everyone had finished. He was careful and gentle in cleaning himself up, wanting to feel nice and clean. Maybe that’ll lift his spirits. He turned his shower off and carefully got dressed in front of his locker after drying himself up. He went back to the shower room where there were mirrors and brushed his hair nicely.

In the mirrors, he saw Jongho peeking out of one of the stalls, the only stall still occupied.

“You’re leaving already?” Jongho asked him. San just nodded. Jongho sighed and went back in the stall to turn the shower off. He walked out holding his towel and drying his hair off.

“Could’ve told me. Been jerking myself off for like 15 minutes. Had to finish myself off.”

“Poor you.” San said sarcastically. He didn’t smile though or smirk or act at all playful. Jongho noticed this and he didn’t like it. He hated it when San got like this because Jongho didn’t know how to help. He was super awkward with shit like this.

“Okay, if you’re gonna be all PMS-ie, then I’m gonna head on out.” San rolled his eyes and walked back to his bag, leaving Jongho to stare after him in the shower room.

“How are you getting home?” Jongho would usually drive him.

“Bus.”

“Since fucking when do you ride the bus?”

“Since I got in a bad mood and all you care about is getting your dick wet.” San spoke a little louder but didn’t look at him as he stuffed everything back in his bag and zipped it up.

“Shh!!”

“Oh come off it, Choi. There’s nobody in here but us.” San furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance and carried his duffel bag on his shoulder.

“Seriously, why are you acting like such a girl?”

“I’m not a girl and that always seems to be the problem, right? If I had a pussy, would you still fuck me like you did last night? Would you still wait for me in the showers to suck you off?” Jongho couldn’t help his habit of looking around and making sure they were really alone.

“Choi fucking Jongho, nobody else is in here. Quit looking around like that.”

“You know what, fuck you, San! You weren’t meant to catch feelings. We were doing this just to get our rocks off after practice. I don’t like you and I’m not fucking gay!” San’s jaw tightened and something dropped in Jongho’s chest.

“Fuck you.” San turned around to leave.

“Wait! San.” San paused at the door but didn’t look back at him. “You can’t tell anyone what we’ve done.” San scoffed and looked at him, a hurt expression on his face.

“You’re so full of yourself. All you care about is yourself and your needs and wants. You don’t give a shit about anyone else or me for that matter. No one can know about us because then people will think you’re gay. Is that really so bad? Would you really be that embarrassed to be with me?” Jongho looked away and wrapped his towel around his waist.

“I’m not fucking gay.”

“You don’t have to be gay to fall in love with a guy.”

“I don’t love you!” Jongho spat out.

“Great. Then we’re done here.” But why did San leaving hurt him so much?

San took up the habit of leaving straight after practice even if he was still sweaty and gross, anything to not be left alone with Jongho.

Jongho thought maybe after the game, the stress will go away and San will come back to him and everything will return to normal.

Saturday night came. They had trained all morning and afternoon. This was going to be a home game so they absolutely had to win. How embarrassing would it be to lose such a big game in your own territory?

They had their hype talk in the lockers before they ran out to the field.

Everything was going in favor of them. They made two clean touchdowns but the other team got two as well. Just one more. Let them get one more.

“Choi Jongho! You’re on defense. Look out for number 42. He’s been getting more pissed the more the game lingers on. Jeong! You’re in charge of blocking number 58. Everyone pass the ball to San. He will score our last touchdown.” Coach patted San on his shoulder pads and all San could do was nod. Coach went over the game plan briefly and then they were heading back into the field.

“San, good luck.” Jongho said to him before they separated to get into position.

Jongho focused on his guy, Number 42. He did look pissed. Rabid even. When the ball was hiked, Jongho nearly lost balance with how hard 42 slammed into him. This round ended quickly with San falling not too far from where they started. Okay, that’s okay. We’ll get it.

He saw two team members from the opposite team speak to their coach and not being discreet at all about looking at San. Jongho felt another sense of dread. They know he was their best shot. They were going to try to block him as much as they could. He can’t let that happen.

The next round started again and San got a little farther before he was tackled again. Okay, it’s okay. We got this.

This next round didn’t go as smoothly. Number 42 managed to avoid Jongho and he went running after San. San was so close to the end zone, so close. Jongho couldn’t run fast enough, no one could, before number 42 lunged at him followed by a few other of his teammates, engulfing San’s body under all their weight and gear.

“San!” Jongho yelled through his mouth piece. Their entire team went running after him and when the opposing team slowly lifted off of San, he was just laying there on his stomach, the ball a few inches away from his hand and his head laying awkwardly due to his helmet.

 _‘Move, please, move. Your hand or your leg or anything just please, move.’_ Jongho begged as he looked down at his limp body. A stretcher was brought out and Jongho could barely watch as they lifted him on it, removing his helmet carefully and placing a neck brace on him. His eyes were closed and Jongho really feared the worst. But he could leave. He couldn’t follow them.

“Okay, I know we’re all thinking the worst right now. We all want to go with San but we have a game to finish. Jongho, you’re gonna take his place, okay?” Jongho took a deep breath and nodded. He had to make this one for him.

San’s head was killing him. He almost felt like crying with how badly it was hurting. His eyelids felt like lead blocks and everything felt like it was too loud. The steady beeping of a machine caught his attention though. He wasn’t unfamiliar with that noise. He was at the hospital. Damn, though, what happened?

He tried to remember but he kept drawing a blank. Eventually, he was able to open his eyes just enough to see a blurry blob next to him. He blinked a few times and waited for his vision to clear.

“Sweetie?” The blob moved closer to him.

“Mom.” San smiled and closed his eyes. He didn’t need to have them opened if he’s near her. She will take care of him well.

“Oh, sweetie. Thank God. Thank God. My boy.” San felt her kiss his forehead a few times. The smile never left his face.

“Always the one I wake up to, mom. Thank you.” She laughed and sniffled.

“Who else are gonna pay your hospital bills, hmm?”

“Sure as hell won’t be the government.”

“You know it, sweetie. How are you feeling? Do you remember anything?” She said as she pressed the button on the side of the bed to alert the nurses.

“I’m trying to remember but I can’t. What happened?”

“You got tackled really hard, son. Really scared the hell out of me.” Her voice cracked slightly and then the door opened, a nurse coming in.

“Do you need assistance?”

“My son woke up.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll call for the doctor. Do you need anything right now?”

“Some water would be nice.” San said, still with his eyes closed.

“I’ll bring that to you right now.”

“That player, number 42, he really plowed into you. His teammates piled on top of him too. Honey, you were so still. It really, really frightened me.”

“I’m sorry you had to see that, mom. Did we win though?” She scoffed. Of course he’d ask that when he couldn’t even open his eyes yet while laying on a hospital bed.

“Yes. Jongho here won the final touchdown.”

“Jongho? Is he here right now?” San tried to open his eyes again.

“Yes. He’s being very quiet. Come here, sweetie.” Jongho walked around the bed until he was standing behind San’s mom.

“Hey,” He smiled tightly at San. When his eyes finally cleared, he saw Jongho’s arm in a cast but overall seemed okay.

“The hell happened to your arm?”

“Number 42 really didn’t want us to win. He tackled me after I made the touchdown. It was worth it, though.” San hummed.

“I’ll, uh, get out of your hair. Let me know when you get home, yeah?”

“Kay.” In front of San’s mother, they were acting like nothing was wrong. Jongho only met her a handful of times, during games or when he would pick San up. He was still awkward around her but they had nice chats while they waited for him to wake up.

“That boy kept apologizing over and over as if there was anything he could’ve done.”

“Why would he apologize? This is just how the game goes.”

“He said he was responsible in blocking him and he got passed him and tackled you.” She shrugged.

“Shit happens.” She just shrugged again.

“Still. I’m just glad you’re okay. You broke a few bones, your arm and knee. That’s going to take a while to heal. But the doctor’s were really surprised you only got a concussion. I would’ve thought you broke your neck or something.”

“Someone was watching over me well, mom. Gotta be thankful.” San closed his eyes again, this time with the intention of falling back asleep.

“He sure was, Sanie. Rest up. We’ll be back home in no time.”

It took a few days after San got back home for Jongho to show up again. San knew he knew he was home again so why was he procrastinating seeing him?

On a Sunday afternoon, though, Jongho knocked and rang the doorbell. San heard his mom answer him and then direct him to San’s room. San was watching a movie on his TV from his nearly permanent spot on his bed. His door was slightly open but Jongho still felt compelled to knock.

“Knock, knock. Pizza for a Choi San?” San first thought he was joking but when he walked in he really did have a giant box of pizza.

“Oh my god. Yes. Get in here. Close the door.” Jongho followed directions and put the box next to his good arm. He opened the box for him and watched San take a slice out and hang it above his mouth to take the first bite.

“Some good ass pizza. Sit. We’re watching Fast and Furious.” San scooted over carefully and Jongho sat next to him, their back against the plush headboard. He took his own slice of pizza and they just chilled, something they’ve never done while alone together. Jongho has never even been inside his house before. It was oddly…comfortable.

When the movie ended and there was only one slice of pizza left, Jongho closed the box and San turned off the TV.

“So,…we need to talk.” Jongho started.

“Yeah.” They didn’t speak for a moment, neither of them knowing how to start.

“First off, you okay? How’s your arm and knee and head and what else?”

“My pride?”

“Yeah, I guess that too.” Jongho smiled at him and San smiled back. Jongho never smiled at him like that before.

“They’ve all been better.” Jongho nodded. “Just gotta wait, you know? I think this is the end of football for me, though.” Jongho nodded again. If it was just his arm, maybe he’d be fine but his fucking knee? You never truly recover from that.

“Are you gutted by that?”

“Yes and no? I mean, I love the game. I don’t think I’ll stop playing it but I won’t strive to do it professionally like I have been. Plus, football takes too much of my time, I’ve realized. It gets pretty lonely for me.” Jongho could only nod. They’ve never spoken this much to each other about real shit.

“How about you? How’s your arm?”

“Oh, it’s fine. It was a small little fracture. I’m getting it checked on Wednesday. The cast might be gone after that.” Jongho flicked at the plaster.

“Man, I can’t wait for my cast to come off. It keeps scratching me and I can’t jerk off with it.” San was a righty but Jongho knew he liked to jerk himself off with his left hand, the one that’s currently broken. Jongho snickered and shook his head.

“Always thinking about getting yourself off, aren’t you?”

“Nah, I think that’s you.” San meant it as a joke but Jongho knew deep down, it bothered San that Jongho would stop as soon as he came, leaving San to take care of himself every time.

“It is, huh? Man, what the fuck do you see in me? I’m such an asshole.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m into assholes.”

“Seriously, San.” Jongho sighed.

“Maybe I’m just into you. Or maybe I’m a masochist. Point is, I can’t help who I like and it just had to be you.” Jongho took a moment to think of how to respond to that.

“I had…a lot of time to think about what I wanted to say to you. And what I can say to get you to forgive me.”

“There’s nothing for me to forgive you for.”

“There’s so many things, San. Don’t let me off the hook for anything that I’ve done to you. First off, I never get you off. What kind of sexual partner am I if I hit it and quit it every time?”

“Wow, classy.” San said sarcastically.

“Exactly! I’m an asshole. Then, I get mad at you when you call me out on my bullshit. Then, I let that fucking linebacker pummel you to the ground, essentially ending your football career.”

“Okay, now that wasn’t your fault.”

“I was supposed to spot him, San.”

“Shit happens! I thought I was in the clear and didn’t try so hard to get away from him. That was on me. And I don’t care that my football career is dead. I could hit up all the physical therapists, get all the surgeries necessary to get me back on that field, but I won’t. ‘Cause I don’t want to go back there where I feel like I have to hide such a big part of myself, where I have to pretend and conceal and deprive myself of what I truly want.” Jongho looked down at his hands as San ranted.

“I admire your bravery.” San scoffed at Jongho’s words.

“Fuck off, it’s not bravery. It’s self-care at this point.”

“Okay, fine. But I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

“…do you really like me?” Jongho looked at him and San stared at him with his wide eyes.

“Unfortunately.”

“Are you being serious?”

“Yes.”

“Why is that unfortunate?”

“Are you actually asking me that? You just explained all the reasons why you’re an asshole.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, do I still have a chance to, like, be with you?” Jongho looked away again.

“Be with me how?”

“Like _with_ you.”

“You have to be more specific than that.”

“San, like, boyfriends and shit.” Jongho muttered that last part. San grinned.

“Boyfriends? Really?”

“Yeah,” Jongho looked at him and his lips twitched, fighting back a smile at the sight of San smiling.

“There might be a special place in my heart for you, Choi Jongho.”

“There might be one in mine for you, too, Choi San.”

“Jongho, can I ask you something now?”

“Hmm?”

“If we do get together, will you kiss me and cuddle with me and get me off before you get off?” Jongho chuckled nervously.

“I-I, yes. I will. I was gonna say I’ve never been with a guy but like, we’ve fucked so many times. It’s just that this time, it’ll be more than just that, right?” San smiled warmly at him and nodded. “Like, cuddling? I’ve never cuddled anyone before.”

“Never?” San said sadly. “Jongho, cuddling heals the heart. Come, let’s cuddle right now. Just put the pizza box on my desk.” Jongho stood up and did that and returned to San laying on his good side and waiting for Jongho.

Jongho was glad his good arm was able to pillow San’s head as they cuddled.

“What a pity? You have the best chest to rest my head on.”

“Well, now you can do so whenever you want.”

“ _Whenever_ whenever?” Jongho thought about it.

“I might need time to get comfortable with the idea that…I’m just gay. Or at least heavily attracted to you.” San huffed a short laugh and tilted his head up to look at him, pressing a tiny kiss on his jaw.

“I won’t force you to scream it at the top of your lungs in the middle of the field or anything. Just the fact that you’re willing to be with me and accept that is perfect for me.” San kissed his jaw one more time before resting his head on his chest again.

“Been missing out on seeing your beautiful self while I fuck you.”

“Mm, you really have.” San arched his back and lifted his arms up to grip the pillow underneath his head as Jongho fucked him nice, hard, and slow.

“And fucking on a bed, why haven’t we done this before?”

“So much better than the backseat of your car, huh?”

“Fuck yeah.”

It was a month later. The casts on both of their arms were gone but San’s knee still sported a brace. San couldn’t be in a doggy style position or ride Jongho in any way since it’ll put too much pressure on his knee so for the first time since they got together officially and since ever really, they fucked while facing each other, and boy, was Jongho missing out.

San’s eyes were half lidded, sultry and warm, he bit his lip and swirled his tongue around his lips when they got dry. Fuck, he looked so good.

“When will your mom be home?”

“Fuck, don’t mention her.” San whined.

“I need to know how long I can keep fucking you for.” Jongho leaned down to hover above him, both of his hands bracing himself on either side of San’s waist.

“We got maybe an hour.”

“Perfect. Just enough time to get you off a few times.” Jongho then picked up the pace, the sound of their skin slapping faster and the lube letting out sticky sounds really did it for the both of them.

“Fffuck,” San tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Jongho licked from the base of his neck, up his chin, and stuck his tongue in San’s mouth where their tongues fought each other.

“Fuck, Jjong, I would kill to ride you right now.”

“Later, baby. We have time.” San smiled, so blissed out and wrapped his arms around Jongho’s waist, feeling glad that he can do that now and not be pushed away. Jongho moved his arms up to cradle San’s head and kissed him as he slowed down the pace to roll his hips deliciously in and out of San.

San moaned into his mouth and rolled his hips as well. Jongho’s hands turned into fists, trying to keep it together, needing San to come first before he did. He made it a personal goal to always get San off at least once before he came.

“I’m close, baby.” San whispered against his lips.

“Shit, baby, me too. Come with me.” Jongho went back to his regular pace, hitting San’s sweet spot every single time, making him come a lot faster than he thought he would, leaving him breathless. A few seconds later, Jongho was coming into the condom.

Jongho watched San’s face as he went through the stages of post orgasm. Their faces weren’t that far apart which only made it a little hotter. San’s eyes were closed but whenever he’d try to open them, he either went cross eyed or his eyes rolled back.

“I never came that fast, what the fuck?”

Jongho kissed his slightly opened mouth, then his cheeks, and jaw, and finally pressed a kiss on the side of his neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

“That’s so weird. I know we’ve been making out a lot this last month but you’ve never kissed me after we finished.”

“I know. What a damn shame. I was such an idiot. I could watch you get off for days, babe.” Jongho pecked his lips one more time before slowly pulling away and taking off the condom and throwing it away properly.

They laid together, naked and fucked out until they heard the keys enter the lock on the front door.

“Shit!” They both hissed out and were quick to get dressed, San hopping on one leg occasionally to move fast enough. He just put on his pajama shorts and a hoodie and Jongho quickly put on his t-shirt, boxers, and jeans.

“Shit, I gotta go, baby. I was only supposed to be out for a few hours.”

“That’s okay. Come, I’ll walk you out.”

“San! Is Jongho here?” San opened his door and answered his mother as they walked out after making sure their hair was decent fixed. San just put his hood on.

“Yeah, but he needs to go. He got plans with his family.” San smiled at her innocently and Jongho waved at her.

“Aw, okay. You should come by with your family one day, though. I’d love to invite you all for dinner.”

“Oh, that’s so nice of you, Ms. Choi. I’ll tell them you offered that.” He smiled at her and then looked at San.

“Right, I’ll just walk him out, mom.”

“Okay, sweetie. Bye, Jongho. Drive safe.”

“Thank you, Ms. Choi.”

Once outside and in front of Jongho’s car in the driveway, San pecked his lips.

“Drive safe, baby.” He held onto two of Jongho’s fingers with his hand.

“I will. I’ll text you when I get home, okay?”

“Okay.” Jongho kissed him nice and sweet for good measure, cupping his jaw gently and rubbing his cheek with his thumb. A car drove by but neither of them had any intentions of pulling away because of them. On their own accords, they separated, their lips smacking sweetly as they did so.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Choi.” Jongho told him with a smile. San bit his own lip and pushed his away playfully with a smile.

“See you tomorrow, Choi.” Jongho grinned and got in the car, giving San a wink before reversing out of the driveway. Before he drove off though, he blew a kiss to San which he ‘caught’ and pressed against his own lips. Jongho smiled and then finally drove off.

Fuck, it felt good to finally call him his.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know sssssSHIT about american football so like please excuse that.
> 
> this story was set in the early 2000s


End file.
